Somewhere only we know
by ImACactus
Summary: Andie et Honey sont deux filles ordinaires, fans de Supernatural. Mais comment elles vont réagir quand un seul souhait les amène sur le chemin des frères Winchester? Le passé ressurgit et frappe de plein fouet la vie des quatre adultes. Entre drames, sentiments, humour et le surnaturel du monde des frères, les filles vont-elles retourner chez elles?
1. One : What Honey wished for

**-Somewhere only we know-**

 _ **One : What Honey wished for**_

Vous savez les gens d'environ 25 ans mais, 18 ans d'âge mental? Le genre qui sont vraiment jeunes dans leur tête? Ces gens-là, ce sont Andie Waters, 24 ans, et moi, Honey Burton, 25 ans. Mes cheveux sont bruns, mes yeux sont verts avec des taches brunes et des taches de rousseurs parsèment mon nez et mes pommettes et je suis de taille moyenne et plutôt mince, tandis qu'Andie a les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus comme l'océan et un petit grain de beauté sur sa pommette gauche et elle fait la même taille et le même poids que moi. Ce soir, nous faisons un marathon de notre série préférée, Supernatural (Surnaturel au Québec).

- **Andie ?! Tu viens ? Appelais-je ma meilleure amie.**

 **\- Oui, j'arrive!**

 **\- Et n'oublie pas les jujubes et les chips ! lançais-je.**

 **\- Ai-je déjà oublié ces trucs vitaux? me cria-t-elle.**

Je lâchais un petit rire en mettant le premier CD dans le lecteur. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je vis une corne bleue suivie d'une tête de cheval sortir de la cuisine. Car oui, nous portions des pyjamas une pièce. Elle celui de licorne et moi de vache.

 **\- Eh voilà pour toi.**

Elle me tendis le bol de jujubes.

 **\- Et pour moi**.

Elle commença à engloutir les chips à même le sac.

 **«Ah, Andie et le sel...»**

Le marathon se passa bien, nous avions écoutées jusqu'à la cinquième saison, débattant sur lequel de nos personnages favoris était le plus beau ou le plus génial de la série, le mien étant Dean et le sien étant Sam, et je me rappelle qu'au moment de me coucher, je souhaitais plus que tout rencontrer les Winchester dans leur univers de créatures fantastiques.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back bitchatchos!**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas publié grand-chose (presque rien en fait..) mais celle-ci sera...plus longue? Il y aura plus de chapitres mais bref. C'est une fiction de Supernatural, romance, comédie et drames à l'horizon pour cette fiction!**

 **J'écris la fiction en partenariat avec ma bonne amie Luisa Iraheta-Legault qui écrit elle aussi des fictions et des histoires. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Wattpad en cherchant son nom! Allez-y!**

 **Donc...voilà!**

 **\- ImACactus xxx**


	2. Two : What Sam saw in the motel room

**_Two : What Sam saw in the motel room_**

Un bruit fort me fit ouvrir les yeux et sursauter, me sortant de mon sommeil profond. Je me redressa, regardant autour de moi pour voir que la porte d'entrée était fermée et que tout semblait normal. Un autre bruit, comme un ronflement me fit tourner la tête vers Dean, toujours endormi dans le lit près du mien, ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui.

 **«Étrange»**

Un autre ronflement se fit entendre, provenant de la petite cuisine de la chambre, et je pris donc le poignard de Ruby qui traînait sur la table de chevet près de moi et me leva sans faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller Dean. Je marcha silencieusement jusque dans la cuisine et, le couteau levé, je regardais ce qui faisait cet énorme bruit. Ce que j'y vis me fis ouvrir grand les yeux.

 **«Quoi?»**

Je retourna dans la chambre et réveilla Dean.

 **\- Dean ?**

 **\- Mmmh?**

 **\- Réveille toi ! Il faut que tu vois ça de tes propres yeux.**

Il se leva, mit sa main sous son oreiller et en sortit un pistolet.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Viens.**

Il me suivit, se frottant les yeux de sa main libre, vers la cuisine et je le vis écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise quand je pointais la raison de pourquoi je l'avais réveillé.

Dans notre cuisine se tenait deux filles, endormies l'une près de l'autre. L'une avait un pyjama de licorne et dormait par terre, les bras refermés sur un espèce de cahier en cuir, bourré de trucs, tandis que l'autre, habillée d'un pyjama rappelant une vache, dormait sur la table avec une poignée de jujubes dans la main et près de sa bouche.

Dean se retourna vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, alors que j'haussais les épaules.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? me demanda Dean en s'agenouillant près de Miss Licorne.**  
 **\- J'en ai aucune idée...**

Je m'agenouilla à mon tour et posa doucement le côté de la lame du poignard sur la main de la fille, puis la retirai en voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet. Dean se releva et pris la salière de sur la table, versa un peu de sel dans sa main, et souffla dessus pour qu'il tombe sur les deux filles. Aucun effet non plus.

 **\- Ce ne sont ni des démons, ni des fantômes, ni des métamorphes, dis-je à Dean.**

 **\- Alors...c'est quoi?**

 **\- Aucune idée, mais je crois qu'on va pas tarder à le découvrir, annonçais-je en voyant la fille-licorne se mettre à bouger.**


	3. Three : Andie meet the Winchesters

_**Three : Andie meet the Winchesters**_

 _Je patauge dans une mare, entourée de canards de toutes les couleurs, je respire l'air frais autour de moi, les cheveux ondulant dans l'eau, et je ferme doucement les yeux, me laissant bercer par les douces vagues provoquées par les oiseaux. Je sens une fraîcheur sur ma peau et de légères gouttes de pluies salées me tombent dessus..._

Des voix me tirent de mon rêve et je me frotte les yeux, me redressant du plancher où j'étais couchée. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et passe ma main dans mes cheveux en bâillant, puis je regarde autour de moi.

 **«Tiens, la cuisine de Honey a changée!»**

Je me relève et sentant que j'ai besoin d'aller au toilettes, je me dirige lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain, saluant les deux personnes aux visages familiers devant moi.

\- **Salut Sam, salut Dean.**

Je m'arrête peu à peu, la réalité me frappant de plein fouet.

 **«Une minute...Sam et Dean ?»**

Je reviens tranquillement sur mes pas et je me mets directement devant les frères, lesquels me regardent avec une drôle d'expression.

- **Oh la vache! criai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que...**

Je passe ma main sur mon visage, cachant mes yeux, pensant que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, les frères sont encore là à me dévisager.

- **Ça y est, je crois que je suis tombée dans un coma digestif. Maman m'avait dit que manger des chips me conduirait dans la tombe! me dis-je.**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles?**

Je me retourne vivement vers Sam et me rapproche de lui, mettant quelques centimètres de distance entre nos deux corps. Il gesticule, visiblement mal à l'aise, et je pose doucement ma main sur sa joue, lui donnant une petite gifle.

 **\- Ow! dit-il en se tenant la joue.**

 **\- Mais..tu..vous...**

Je me retourne vers Dean, lequel recule lorsque je fais un pas vers lui.

 **\- C'est fou ce que vous avez l'air réels...Mais c'est pas possible...je...**

 **\- Ummm... Tu pourrais nous expliquer comment toi et ton amie êtes arrivées jusqu'ici? me demande doucement Sam.**

Je pose mes mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine, puis assimilant ce que Sam vient de me dire, je regarde autour de moi de nouveau.

 **\- Non...non, non, non, non, non! paniquai-je.**

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre à grande volée, l'Impala noire des Winchester se trouvant dans mon champs de vision.

 **\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!**

 **\- Bonne question! Peut-être que si on...réveillait ton amie, on aurait des réponses, non? me propose Dean.**

 **\- Oui...d'accord.**

Je me détache doucement du comptoir, les jambes un peu tremblantes face à tout ça, et me dirige lentement vers Honey, laquelle est toujours endormie sur la table.

\- **Oh! En passant, c'est quoi ton nom? me demande Sam.**

Je me retourne légèrement vers lui.

- **Andie. Andie Waters, dis-je doucement avant de tapoter l'épaule de mon amie.**


	4. Four : Honey's going crazy

_**Four : Honey's going crazy**_

 _Je mange des bananes, un singe assit près de moi, le soleil se couchant devant nous, et je sens le singe me secouer légèrement._

 **\- Honey? Réveilles-toi!**

 **«Andie...?»**

 **\- Réveilles-toi! me lance la voix familière de mon amie.**

Je grogne doucement et ouvre un œil, voyant Andie penchée sur moi.

 **\- Laisse moi une heure de plus...dis-je.**

 **\- Je crois pas que ça soit possible.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..!? lançai-je en me redressant.**

Mon amie se redresse à son tour, croise les bras sur sa poitrine, et se décale.

 **\- Regarde par toi - même.**

Je regarde derrière elle, reportant mon regard sur les frères Winchester, lesquels me font un petit signe de la main, et hausse les épaules en regardant Andie de nouveau.

 **\- Ouais et alors ?!**

 **\- Tu ne remarques pas quelque chose d'inhabituel?**

 **\- Ouais... La table est plus dure que d'habitude, dis-je en tapotant la table sur laquelle j'étais toujours assise.**

Andie se frappe le front de sa main et un petit rire s'infiltre jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 **«Je reconnaîtrais ce rire entre mille.»**

 **\- Dean!?**

Je me redresse vivement me causant de tomber brutalement de la table.

 **\- Ow..**

Je me relève rapidement et regarde ma meilleure amie, Sam à sa gauche, Dean à sa droite.

 **- _What. The_ _. Fuck!?_ lançai-je en m'approchant de Sam.**

Je lance un regard à Andie.

 **\- Me regarde pas comme ça! J'en sais pas plus que toi!**

Je reporte mon attention sur Sam et lui donne une gifle, vérifiant si il est réel ou non.

 **\- Ow! Pourquoi moi?! s'égosille Sam en posant sa main sur sa joue.**

Dean laisse échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de son frère.

- **Attendez une minute...ce n'était qu'un souhait ! exposai-je.**

 **\- Un souhait ? me lance Sam, perplexe.**

Andie croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, ce que fait aussi Dean, en écho à mon amie.

 **\- J'ai souhaité vous rencontrer avant de m'endormir et maintenant...expliquai-je.**

Je leva mes bras, pointant autour de moi.

 **\- Alors tu n'as qu'à souhaiter qu'on retourne à la maison?! claquai Andie.**

 **\- On peut toujours essayer !**

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre le plus fort possible, croisant mes doigts sur chaque main.

 **«Rentrer à la maison, rentrer à la maison !»**

J'ouvre un oeil et puis le deuxième. Sam et Dean se tenait encore devant moi...

 **\- Arrrgghh! J'y arrive pas!**

Prise d'une intense frustration, je frappe ce qui se trouve sur la table, envoyant chaque objet par terre dans un grand bruit de fracas et je pose mes poings sur la table que je fini par envoyer par terre rejoindre les autres débris. Mon souffle est fort, brusque, et je sens deux mains sur mes épaules. Des mains puissantes qui tentent de me calmer.

 **\- Hey, hey, hey ! Doucement _sweetheart_ , doucement...**

 **\- Tu...commençai-je en me retournant.**

Nos visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage étant donné qu'il est plus grand que moi, le haut de ma tête arrivant à son nez. Je me mets à rougir, sentant son regard brûlant sur mon visage.

 **\- Ça va mieux ?**

 **\- Mmmh...oui...d-désolée d-de m'être emportée. Je..hum..je vais ramasser, bredouillai-je.**

Je me retourne vers les dégâts que j'ai causés et me penche pour redresser la table, aidée de Dean. Je le remercie d'une petite voix avant de ramasser les débris de bouteilles de bières vides que j'avais jetés au sol. Après avoir fini, je me retourne et retourne près ma meilleure amie, laquelle discutait avec Sam et Dean.

 **\- Alors on fait quoi ? demandai-je.**

 **\- On boit de l'eau bénite! plaisante Andie en riant.**

Son rire s'évanouit en voyant l'air sérieux des frères.

 **\- Vous rigolez?**

Dean sort sa flasque argentée de sa poche, celle contenant de l'eau bénite et me la passe.

 **\- Petit précaution.**

Je roule les yeux, pose mes lèvres sur le goulot et avale une grande rasade. Puis je tends la flasque à Andie, qui marmonne dans sa barbe avant de prendre vivement le flacon de mes mains.

- **Bonjour la confiance...ironise-t-elle en levant la flasque en notre direction.**

Elle avale une longue gorgée et rend la flasque à Dean avec une petite révérence. Je retiens un rire.

 **\- Bon, alors je propose que vous restez avec nous. Le temps que vous...fixiez votre problème, Dean?**

 **\- D'accord avec toi ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec miss-contrôle-de-la-colère !**

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et je lui lance un regard noir.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone? demandai-je à Sam.**

 **\- Oui, bien-sûr! me dit-il en me tendant son cellulaire.**

 **\- Merci, Andie appelle ta cousine! dis-je à mon amie en lui tendant le téléphone de Sam.**

Elle compose le numéro et, après un court moment, secoue la tête.

 **\- Rien ... c'est la boîte vocale qui embarque direct, me dit-elle en me le tendant.**

Je mords ma lèvre et compose mon numéro, espérant entendre la voix de ma mère.

 **«Vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale de Kelly Burton...»**

 **\- Même chose, dis-je en raccrochant.**

 **«Étrange, elle répond toujours d'habitude. Elle est sûrement entrain de dormir.»**

Mon ventre se met à grogner pile à ce moment.

 **\- Je crois qu'il y en a une qui commence à avoir faim !**

 **\- Je propose qu'on aille faire les courses et...je cuisine! Propose Andie avec un grand sourire.**

 **\- Allez sans moi. Je vais dans la douche !**

Andie me fait un sourire et retire son pyjama de licorne, étant vêtue de short bleu et d'un débardeur noir.

 **\- OK, me lance Dean.**

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve seule dans une chambre de motel.


	5. Five : Where Honey meets Castiel

_**Five : Where Honey meets Castiel**_

 **=Andie=**

Je ferme la porte de la chambre derrière moi, laissant Honey toute seule, et je me retourne vivement vers ce que j'attendais depuis toute ma vie : monter dans l'Impala 1967 des Winchester.

 **«Enfin!»**

Je prends place sur la banquette arrière, me mettant en plein milieu, et je ferme les yeux, profitant du son du moteur qui roule sous la clé que Dean venait de tourner.

 **- _Damn_ , lâchai-je en sentant un frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale.**

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Dean me faire un grand sourire fier dans le rétroviseur. Il quitte le parking du motel et s'engage sur la route, se dirigeant vers une épicerie. Je colle mon dos contre la banquette, Sam se retournant vers moi, prêt à me poser des questions.

 **\- Alors, Andie, c'est ça, non? Me demande-t-il.**

 **\- Yep.**

Il sourit, creusant ses fossettes.

 **«Holy Winchester»**

 **\- Je sais que ton amie a fait un vœu et que vous êtes...apparues de nulle part, mais ce qui me tracasse c'est...comment? Et comment ça se fait que vous nous connaissez? Me demanda-t-il rapidement, les sourcils froncés.**

 **\- Eh bien...Je vais te dire, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Ni Honey d'ailleurs. Elle a juste fait son vœu et...**

Je fais un grand geste des bras en haussant les épaules pour illustrer mon propos. Dean me jette un coup d'œil, suspicieux, et Sam se redresse, les sourcils toujours froncés, jetant un petit coup d'œil à la route avant de se reconcentrer sur moi.

 **\- Mmmm...Et comment vous nous connaissez? Lance Dean subitement.**

Je passe ma main sur mon front, soupirant, avant de tout lâcher comme une bombe.

 **\- On regardait notre émission favorite.** _ **Supernatural.** _

Les frères s'échangent un regard, perplexes. Je roule des yeux.

 **\- Oui, comme les livres de Chuck, dis-je à la dérobée.**

Sam se retourne vivement vers moi.

 **\- Tu...comment...comment tu sais tout ça?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit : _Supernatural._ D'où nous venons Honey et moi, ce n'est pas une série de livres, mais bien une série télé. Et je crois que comme nous avons arrêtés d'écouter à la saison 5, nous nous sommes retrouvées au dernier épisode que nous avons écouté.**

Les frères se regardent, comme si je les avais frappés. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle qu'on prend facilement.

 **\- Et euh...combien de saisons y a-t-il? Me demande Sam.**

 **\- Pour l'instant cinq. Mais la sixième commence bientôt.**

 **\- N'importe quoi...lâche Dean en regardant la route.**

 **\- Dean...**

 **\- Non, Sam. Je sais qu'on vit dans un monde bizarre, mais ça, ce truc de série-télé, c'est au-dessus du bizarre! C'est même insensé! Grommèle-t-il.**

 **\- Dit par le gars qui est allé en Enfer et qui est revenu, marmonnai-je.**

Dean appui sur le frein, arrêtant subitement la voiture, et se retourne vivement vers moi, le canon de son révolver pointant entre mes deux yeux.

 **«Oh shit.»**

 **\- Whoa ! Dean! Calmes-toi! Panique Sam en posant sa main sur le canon du révolver pour le baisser.**

Mon cœur bat fort. Sous la peur? Certainement! Se faire pointer un fusil en pleine figure ne nous fait pas penser ''Okay, cool...et alors?'', on est plus du genre ''OH MERDE! IL Y A UN PUTAIN DE FUSIL CHARGÉ DEVANT MON PUTAIN DE VISAGE!''.

 **\- Comment tu sais tout ça!? Me hurle Dean au visage.**

Je soupire.

 **\- Je ne vous mentirai jamais, les gars. Je dis la vérité au sujet de la série télé, mais vous êtes en droit de ne pas me croire, dis-je simplement**.

Sam regarde son frère, puis moi, et finalement ses mains en pinçant ses lèvres.

 **\- Combien en savez-vous? Me demande Sam et remontant son regard pour le plonger dans le mien, me faisant son regard de chiot.**

 **«Damn it...»**

 **\- Suffisamment.**

Dean me lance un regard dans le miroir, Sam se redresse sur son siège, et la voiture est plongée dans le silence.

* * *

 **\- Metallica, Guns N' roses, Kansas, Boston, Asia, AC/DC et Styx sont des classiques! Comment tu ne peux pas les aimer?!**

Dean et moi débattons sur les groupes de rock des années 70-80, nos préférés, tandis que Sam ronchonne à propos du fait que ce genre de musique est trop ''Old School'' pour lui, et j'ai finalement explosé.

 **\- Ces groupes sont des légendes!**

 **\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle! Acquiesce Dean.**

Sam roule des yeux alors que je souris fièrement, tendant mon poing à Dean, qui le frappe doucement du sien avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Tout ce que je dis c'est que la musique moderne est tout aussi bonne que votre musique ancestrale, insiste Sam, toujours aussi obstiné.**

Dean me lance un regard l'air de dire ''laisse tomber...'', ce que je finis par faire alors que nous arrivons à l'épicerie. Le plus vieux Winchester coupe le moteur et nous sortons tous de Baby, claquant les portes presque tous en même temps, nous rendant à l'intérieur de la boutique pour s'acheter de quoi manger. Je prends une petit panier pour y mettre nos achats et me dirige vers la viande, les frères sur mes talons.

 **\- Donc, je pensais à des hamburgers, faits à ma façon, avec comme dessert, obligatoirement, de la tarte, que je ferais moi-même. Vous en pensez quoi? Exposai-je en prenant du bœuf haché puis me retournant vers les garçons.**

Dean me regarde, des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis que Sam s'apprête à parler.

 **\- Oui, avec de la salade et des tomates, Sammy, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer.**

Il ses yeux s'illuminent, ses fossettes se creusant sous son sourire éclatant, se moquant du fait que je l'ai appelé par son surnom.

 **\- Bon, Sam, va me chercher les légumes, des fraises et une bonne branche de rhubarbe, ordonnai-je au plus jeune.**

 **\- Ouais, j'y vais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les fruits et légumes.**

 **\- Dean, tu vas venir avec moi, je vais te montrer comment on fait de la tarte, de la bonne, en choisissant les bons ingrédients, dis-je au plus vieux Winchester en souriant.**

Il me sourit en retour et me suis alors que je vais vers le rayon pâtisseries. Je prends un petit sac de farine, me faisant mentalement une liste de tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire de la tarte, quand j'entends Dean se racler la gorge.

 **\- J'aurais une question, lâche Dean.**

 **\- Va-s'y, l'encourageai-je sans le regarder, les ingrédients secs à la main.**

Le chasseur continue de me suivre vers les produits laitiers, prêtant attention à ce que je choisis.

 **\- Est-ce que Honey et toi êtes, commence-t-il.**

Je me retourne vivement vers lui, voyant ses sourcils levés et son petit sourire en coin qui fait craquer toutes les filles.

 **\- Quoi!? Non! Tu... C'est juste mon amie, espèce de crétin! Elle ne s'intéresse pas aux filles et moi encore moins! Exposai-je en me pointant du doigt.**

 **\- Donc elle est célibataire? Me demande-t-il.**

Je roule mes yeux au ciel, un soupir sortant de ma bouche alors que Dean sourit en coin, me suivant alors que je me dirige pas à pas vers les fruits et légumes pour rejoindre Sam.

 **\- Tu es son préféré dans la série, si tu veux savoir, révélai-je.**

Un sourire grandit sur le visage de l'aîné des Winchester, la main en poing, lâchant un petit ''yes'' silencieux. À quelques pas devant nous, la silhouette musclée et grande de Sam se découpe, les bras chargés de fruits et légumes, un sourire sur le visage en nous voyant.

 **«Et voici le mien...»**

Il s'arrête à notre hauteur et dépose les ingrédients dans le panier.

 **\- Pourquoi on a besoin de cette nourriture de lapin déjà? Demande Dean en fronçant le nez à la vue des fruits et légumes.**

Je tapote doucement son épaule, secouant la tête.

 **=Honey=**

Je ferme doucement la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi, la verrouillant, avant de me déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche, l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps, dénouant les nœuds dans mes muscles. Je me lave les cheveux, utilisant la petite bouteille de shampoing fournie par le motel, et le corps, me servant du gel douche aussi fourni par le motel. Quand je sors finalement de la douche, m'enveloppant dans une serviette, le miroir de la salle de bain est plein de buée, que j'efface d'un mouvement de la main, et je prend le petit séchoir branché au mur, l'allumant pour sécher ma crinière de boucles. Au moment même où je ferme le séchoir, j'entends un petit bruit provenant de derrière moi.

 **- _GOD DAMN IT_! Criais-je en sursautant.**

Je retiens ma serviette contre mon corps, mon autre main sur l'évier, mon regard planté dans celui de l'ange en trenchcoat.

 **\- Cas! _Geez_ , l'espace personnel, tu connais?! Demandais-je à l'ange, celui-ci semblant mal à l'aise.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes? Le fait que vous sachiez mon surnom, celui que Dean utilise, m'indique que vous le connaissez.**

Je lâche un petit rire, ce qui rend Castiel encore plus confus, et je lâche l'évier pour lui tendre la main, main qu'il regarde sans savoir quoi faire.

 **\- Tu dois la serrer, dis-je en souriant.**

Il me serre doucement la main, son regard bleu de nouveau dans le mien.

 **\- Je m'appelle Honey Burton.**

 **\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Castiel.**

 **\- Je sais, Cas.**

Le malaise commence à s'installer entre nous, le silence devenant de plus en plus lourd.

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir, pour que je puisse m'habiller? Demandai-je en tirant sur ma serviette.**


End file.
